Wireless local area networks (WLAN) and real-time location systems (RTLS) are becoming more commonplace as the use of portable computers, such as “laptop,” “notebook,” and “pen” computers become increasingly common in office environments and other locations. Examples of real-time location systems and the circuitry and algorithms used in such real-time location systems are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,920,287; 5,995,046; 6,121,926; and 6,127,976, the disclosures which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Examples of real-time location systems that are operative with wireless local area networks are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,892,054; 6,987,744; 7,046,657; and 7,190,271, the disclosures which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
It is desirable in some WLAN systems if a real-time location system can incorporate a receiver that connects to a network as a client, which is simple, and incorporates existing information technology (IT) communications systems, and could be used in conjunction with an access point or alone, and provide some ability to locate access points and communicate to a server.